


two days late.

by mingyusunbaenim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, M/M, Married Life, Not A Happy Ending, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, drunk!mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyusunbaenim/pseuds/mingyusunbaenim
Summary: a drunk mingyu about to do a foolhardy decision,in which he could've done two days ago, just maybe it could make things turn out the other way





	two days late.

**Author's Note:**

> this gonna be a (maybe) short one, i got bored and i love angst so much.

 

"why are you so heavy?" seokmin grunts, on his hands is a dead weight kim mingyu. his muscles ache as he drags mingyu's drunk ass inside the his room. 

 

 

seokmin, mingyu and their other friends just finished drinking from the nearest pub of their work place. most of them are drunk as skunk, except for cheol and seokmin (who didn't really drink and was just there incase mingyu needs a driver for the night because he's a hundred percent sure that this friend of his is going to empty a lot of bottles that he couldn't even count with his own fingers and yup, he was right.) them, drinking for tonight, was a rush. it was unplanned. the sky was getting dark when mingyu started to call each one of them- telling them he's kinda feeling generous tonight so why don't they gather together because according to him, he misses them (when in fact, they were together two days ago.)

 

 

all of his friends agreed, knowing that drinking is mingyu's only way to escape the reality. they're aware of what mingyu is going through these past few days and the least that they could do is to be there for him, even if it results them to being wasted as hell. getting drunk and forgetting the reality for the mean time is mingyu's only coping mechanism.

 

 

seokmin throws mingyu on his bed, gently massaging every muscles of him. his mouth twists as he watches his friend's situation right now. he isn't sure if he's gonna be mad for how stupid his friend is or if he's gonna pity him for his own stupity. he heaves a loud sigh, shaking his head. he decides to pity and be mad at his friend, right now. he couldn't be the same seokmin he was years ago who condones every stupid thing mingyu does because he had witnessed what that old seokmin did to mingyu now.

 

 

it wasn't, really, stupid  _at that time._

 

 

 

 

 

 

but it is  _now._

 

 

things started to change. everything already changed.

 

 

seokmin sits on the edge of the bed as he slightly push mingyu's body. "kim mingyu." but he gets nothing, "kim mingyu!" voice a little bit louder than before.

 

the giant moves a little, "what?" he whines.

 

"i'm gonna go home now. will you be okay?" he asks, but seokmin knows better. his friend is still far from being okay because everything just got started. this is just the beginning of the storm. probably just the prologue of how mingyu's life is going to be miserable.

 

 

mingyu tries his hard to sit on the bed, hands supporting his head. "it feels like someone is hammering on my head." he whinces, voice still slurry. seokmin rolls his eyes at him, "for someone who slugged every available shot on our table, i wouldn't be surprise." the drunk giant stays silent, he's not having seokmin's sermon for tonight. his head is enough.... and maybe the aching little thing on the left side of his chest is enough, too/

 

 

"seok.." mingyu calls, his head leaning on the head rest of the bed. his hand travel to the pockets of his pants as he searches for his phone. "where's my phone?"

 

the latter sighs. "no, i'm not giving your phone." seokmin knows better, he knows this could happen.

 

"please." he glances at him. no, there's no way seokmin's giving the phone. if sober mingyu is reckless already, what more a drunk mingyu is?

 

 

"i know what possible thing can happen, gyu." he explains. mingyu keeps mum, looking a little sulky which makes seokmin feels a little guilty. giving up, seokmin sighs and says "sober up first, then i'll give it back to you."

 

the giant slowly nods, careful with his head. "can you please make me coffee?"

 

seokmin gets up and walks straight to mingyu's kitchen. hopefully, the coffee will help mingyu sober up.

 

 

mingyu, who is now alone inside his room, is kind of feeling remorse. he thinks if maybe, maybe if he has the guts to do the things he's willing to do now.. maybe everything will end up the other way and not this way. but just like how seokmin sees the the things are now, it's different already. it has changed. and there's  would be no easy way to put things back to where it used to be.

 

 

 

seokmin walks back inside the room with mingyu's coffee. the throbbing pain never left his head, making him feel more dizzier. ain't sure if he's ready for tomorrow's hangover. "is coffee enough to make you sober, though?" pure and innocent seokmin asks and mingyu thanks no one for this friend who doesn't have enough background on how really being drunk works, for now he just need his phone back.

"yea." mingyu lies. "thanks, seok." he tries to say in a clear voice, wanting seokmin to think that he's all okay now. he drinks from his hot coffee, burning it down to his throat as the taste of whiskey and coffee combines with each other. he wanted to puke but he needs to show he's okay, he's fine and that he didn't feel like barfing right now on the white sheets of his bed.

 

the latter scratches the back of his head, "okay, it's time for me to go now." before leaving the room, he pulls something out from the back pocket of his pants. "here." says him, handing the phone to its rightful owner. the giant puts his cup of coffee on the table beside his bed as he reaches for his phone and he swears to god, his world is spinning still. he gets a hold of his phone but seokmin gives him one last reminder, "gyu, please don't do something stupid." to which mingyu replies with short yeah.

 

 

 

 

but kim mingyu  _really is_ stupid as he unlocks his phone, leaving the coffee seokmin made for him on the table and disregarding the throbbing pain inside his head. he shuts his eyes close as he prays for the pain to go away. 

 

 

this is how a drunk kim mingyu works-- he gathers all the courage that he didn't had before. suddenly, he's bold and very invincible. whatever he might think of right now, he won't go hesitate and weigh the possible consequences of his action.

 

in seokmin's words, he's just being stupid  _again._

 

 

 

 

he dials a familiar number as the screen flashes the name of its owner. 

 

 

 

he takes a deep breath as it starts to ring.

 

 

 

 

"fuck.." he curses under his breathe, it's weird that he could hear seokmin's sermon through his ears.

 

he bites on his lips as he waits for the other line to pick up.

 

 

 

"hello?" the voice from the other line says, making mingyu jolt in his position. he sits straight on his bed as his fingers gently massage his temples.

 

but to his dismay, it wasn't the voice he was expecting, he was expecting for a deeper and raspy voice... not this.

 

"h-hi?" he shuts his eyes close once again as it loses its focus. "may i talk to wonwoo hyung?"

 

 

even if mingyu is still intoxicated with alcohol.. he didn't expect himself to be this bold.

 

 

 

there was a moment of silence from the other line, "is this mingyu?"

 

 

"y-yes."

 

 

"a-ahhh!" the voice says as if it finally recognizes mingyu. "hi mingyu! sorry, wonwoo is sleeping right now."

 

 

 

mingyu's head might be in pain right now and it will probably just hurt more as thousand of thoughts registered inside that stupid brain of his. 

 

 

 

"uhh.." mingyu trails, "sorry for cal-" he coughs, "calling at this hour, soonyoung hyung"

 

 his mind won't stop betraying him. the images of wonwoo sleeping with an awake and lively soonyoung. they're probably somewhere in a fancy hotel, having the best time of their lives.

 

_fuck, that hurts._

 

 

"eyyy, it's fine! but-" a slight pause, "is it really something important? i can wake wonwoo up if you want."

 

 

mingyu swallows the lump on his throat, hard. "ah, no need, hyung."

 

 

"really? okay, then. he looks really tired right now, too."  _too much information._ a frown makes it way to mingyu's face. 

 

 

what could be the reason for wonwoo to feel tired, he thinks and also wishes himself to just stop thinking.

 

 

"uhh gyu?" soonyoung asks, as silence engulfs them suddenly. "why did you call?"

 

 

mingyu shakes his head, as if soonyoung can see him, and again it just makes his situation worst. just why does everyone has to suffer from this after drinking?

 

 

"nothing.." he whispers, almost inaudible.

 

 

when silence slowly envelops them again, he blurts out the most stupid question he could ever throw to soonyoung.

 

 

"you love wonwoo hyung, right?"

 

 

"of course, gyu. so much." it didn't even took a second for soonyoung to think of an answer. mingyu purses his lips, he hates how soonyoung sounds so sincere with it. "that's why i married him." soonyoung continues.

 

 

it feels like mingyu got stabbed from every parts of his body, his stomach clenches as he could hear the sound of his heart shattering into pieces. his heart already got shattered two days ago, he didn't know his heart is capable of even shattering more. mingyu sucks everything up as tears starting to form in his eyes, threatening to fall. he grips on his phone as he tries to build his courage he had minutes ago once more. 

 

 

"that's so sweet." enough to make him feel bitter about it. "anyways, i gotta go." he hangs up without even waiting for soonyoung to say something.

 

he throws his phone from the corner of the room as he slowly drops on his bed. he's late, he knows it. tears stars to flow like a broken stream, everything becomes a blur. mingyu curls up on his bed like a kid. the sound of sobs engulf the room.

 

if only he had this kind courage a year ago..

 

 

 

if only he was this bold and thick-faced two days ago.. maybe he could have stop, to what his other friends call it, the  _wedding of the year-_ since wonwoo is their first friend to enter the marriage life.

 

 

 

if only it was the other way around.. maybe it was him and wonwoo. 

 

 

 

they could have been the  _wedding of the year._ they could have been the first ones in their group to knot ties.

 

 

 

 

but everything changed. it wasn't the same as before.

 

 

 

 

 _two days ago_ , wonwoo married soonyoung.

 

 

 

mingyu was even there to celebrate it for him. maybe seokmin is right, he's just stupid.

 

 

 

 

calling wonwoo is such a stupid idea, especially when mingyu know for a fact that he's probably out in his _honeymoon_ right now.

 

 


End file.
